yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Kalem Suresi/Elmalı/34-52
| bölüm = | notlar =Önemli!!! düzenlenen sayfalar غُ harfli fasılalara kadar yapılması gerekmektedir. Elmalı Tefsiri (Orjinal) }} {| border="1,5" style="blue-collapse:collapse;" |-align="center" style="background-color: yellow " || Ayet No || Ayet Metni || Elmalı Meali (Orijinali) || Elmalı (Sadeleştirilme) || İngilizce Meali (Yusuf Ali) |- |- || 34 || إِنَّ لِلْمُتَّقِينَ عِنْدَ رَبِّهِمْ جَنَّاتِ النَّعِيمِ || Şübhesiz ki korunan müttakîler içindir rablarının ındinde na'îm Cennetleri || Kuşkusuz korunanlar için de, Rableri katında nimetleri bol bahçeler vardır. || Verily, for the Righteous, are Gardens of Delight,(5617) in the Presence of their Lord. * |- |- || 35 || أَفَنَجْعَلُ الْمُسْلِمِينَ كَالْمُجْرِمِينَ || Ya artık, müslimleri mücrimler gibi kılar mıyız? || Öyle ya, teslimiyet gösterenleri suçlular gibi tutar mıyız hiç? || Shall We then treat the People of Faith like the People of Sin?(5618) * |- |- || 36 || مَا لَكُمْ كَيْفَ تَحْكُمُونَ || Neniz var? Nasıl hukm ediyorsunuz? || Neyiniz var, nasıl hüküm veriyorsunuz? || What is the matter with you? How judge ye? |- |- || 37 || أَمْ لَكُمْ كِتَابٌ فِيهِ تَدْرُسُونَ || Yoksa size mahsus bir kitab var da onda şu dersi mi okuyorsunuz || Yoksa size ait bir kitap var da onda mı okuyorsunuz? || Or have ye a book through which ye learn- |- |- || 38 || إِنَّ لَكُمْ فِيهِ لَمَا تَخَيَّرُونَ || Siz âlemde her neyi ıhtiyar ederseniz o her halde sizin olacak diye? || O kitapta, "beğendiğiniz her şey sizindir" diye mi yazılı? || That ye shall have, through it whatever ye choose?(5619) * |- |- || 39 || أَمْ لَكُمْ أَيْمَانٌ عَلَيْنَا بَالِغَةٌ إِلَىٰ يَوْمِ الْقِيَامَةِ ۙ إِنَّ لَكُمْ لَمَا تَحْكُمُونَ || Yoksa size karşı üzerimizde Kıyamet gününe kadar sürecek yemînler, teahhüdler mi var || Yoksa, "ne hükmederseniz mutlaka sizindir" diye sizin lehinize olarak tarafımızdan verilmiş, kıyamet gününe kadar geçerli kesin sözler mi var? || Or have ye Covenants with Us to oath,(5620) reaching to the Day of Judgment, (providing) that ye shall have whatever ye shall demand? * |- |- || 40 || سَلْهُمْ أَيُّهُمْ بِذَٰلِكَ زَعِيمٌ || Siz her ne hukm ederseniz her halde öyle olacak diye? || Sor bakalım onlara, içlerinden ona kefil hangisi? || Ask thou of them, which of them will stand surety for that! |- |- || 41 || أَمْ لَهُمْ شُرَكَاءُ فَلْيَأْتُوا بِشُرَكَائِهِمْ إِنْ كَانُوا صَادِقِينَ || Sor bakalım onlara içlerinde ona kefîl hangisi? || Yoksa ortakları mı var onların? Doğru iseler ortaklarını getirsinler. || Or have they some "Partners" (in Godhead)?(5621) Then let them produce their "partners", if they are truthful! * |- |- || 42 || يَوْمَ يُكْشَفُ عَنْ سَاقٍ وَيُدْعَوْنَ إِلَى السُّجُودِ فَلَا يَسْتَطِيعُونَ || Yoksa onların şerikleri mi var? O halde şeriklerini getirsinler, sadık iseler || O gün işler zorlaşır ve secdeye davet edilirler. Fakat güç yetiremezler. || The Day that the shank(5622) shall be laid bare, and they shall be summoned to prostrate in adoration, but they shall not be able,- * |- |- || 43 || خَاشِعَةً أَبْصَارُهُمْ تَرْهَقُهُمْ ذِلَّةٌ ۖ وَقَدْ كَانُوا يُدْعَوْنَ إِلَى السُّجُودِ وَهُمْ سَالِمُونَ || O gün ki saktan bir keşf olunur ve secdeye da'vet edilirler o vakıt gücleri yetmez || Gözleri düşük bir halde kendilerini bir zillet kaplar. Oysa onlar sapasağlam iken de secdeye davet ediliyorlardı. || Their eyes will be(5623) cast down,- ignominy will cover them; seeing that they had been summoned aforetime to prostate in adoration, while they were in good shape,(5624) (and had refused). * |- |- || 44 || فَذَرْنِي وَمَنْ يُكَذِّبُ بِهَٰذَا الْحَدِيثِ ۖ سَنَسْتَدْرِجُهُمْ مِنْ حَيْثُ لَا يَعْلَمُونَ || Gözleri düşmüş, kendilerini bir zillet sarmış bulunur, halbuki o secdeye onlar sağ sâlim iken da'vet olunuyorlardı || Bu sözü yalanlayanı bana bırak. Onları bilmedikleri yönden derece derece azaba yaklaştıracağız. || Then leave Me(5625) alone with such as reject this Message: by degrees shall We punish them from directions they perceive not.(5626) * |- |- || 45 || وَأُمْلِي لَهُمْ ۚ إِنَّ كَيْدِي مَتِينٌ || O halde bana bırak bu sözü tekzib edenleri, biz onları istidrac ile çıkarır, bilemiyecekleri cihetten yuvarlarız || Onlara mühlet veriyorum. Doğrusu benim tuzağım sağlamdır. || A (long) respite will I grant them: truly powerful is My Plan. |- |- || 46 || أَمْ تَسْأَلُهُمْ أَجْرًا فَهُمْ مِنْ مَغْرَمٍ مُثْقَلُونَ || Ve ben onların ipini uzatırım, çünkü fendim sağlamdır || Yoksa onlardan bir ücret istiyorsun da bu yüzden onlar ağır bir borç altında mı kalıyorlar? || Or is it that thou dost ask them for a reward,(5627) so that they are burdened with a load of debt?- * |- |- || 47 || أَمْ عِنْدَهُمُ الْغَيْبُ فَهُمْ يَكْتُبُونَ || Yoksa sen onlardan bir ücret istiyorsun damı cereme vermekten ezilmişler? || Yoksa gayb onların yanlarında da onlar mı yazıyorlar? || Or that the Unseen(5628) is in their hands, so that they can write it down? * |- |- || 48 || فَاصْبِرْ لِحُكْمِ رَبِّكَ وَلَا تَكُنْ كَصَاحِبِ الْحُوتِ إِذْ نَادَىٰ وَهُوَ مَكْظُومٌ || Yoksa gayb yanlarında da onlar mı yazıyorlar? || Rabbinin hükmüne sabret, balık sahibi gibi olma. Hani o öfkeye boğulmuş da nida etmişti. || So wait with patience for the Command of thy Lord, and be not like the Companion(5629) of the Fish,- when he cried out in agony. * |- |- || 49 || لَوْلَا أَنْ تَدَارَكَهُ نِعْمَةٌ مِنْ رَبِّهِ لَنُبِذَ بِالْعَرَاءِ وَهُوَ مَذْمُومٌ || O halde sabret rabbının hukmüne de sahibi hut gibi olma, hani öfkeye boğulmuş da nida etmişti || Rabbinden bir nimet yetişmiş olmasaydı, elbette kınanacak bir halde ıssız bir diyara atılacaktı. || Had not Grace from his Lord reached him, he would indeed have been cast off on the naked(5630) shore, in disgrace. * |- |- || 50 || فَاجْتَبَاهُ رَبُّهُ فَجَعَلَهُ مِنَ الصَّالِحِينَ || Rabbından bir ni'met yetişmiş olmasa idi ona, elbette o fazaya fena bir halde atılacaktı || Fakat Rabbi onu seçti de iyilerden kıldı. || Thus did his Lord(5631) choose him and make him of the Company of the Righteous.(5632) * |- |- || 51 || وَإِنْ يَكَادُ الَّذِينَ كَفَرُوا لَيُزْلِقُونَكَ بِأَبْصَارِهِمْ لَمَّا سَمِعُوا الذِّكْرَ وَيَقُولُونَ إِنَّهُ لَمَجْنُونٌ || Fakat rabbı onu ıstıfa buyurdu da salihînden kıldı || O kafirler Kur'ân'ı işittikleri zaman neredeyse seni gözleri ile devireceklerdi. Bir de durmuşlar "o bir deli" diyorlar. || And the Unbelievers would almost trip thee up(5633) with their eyes when they hear the Message; and they say: "Surely he is possessed!" * |- |- || 52 || وَمَا هُوَ إِلَّا ذِكْرٌ لِلْعَالَمِينَ || Ve gerçek o küfr edenler o zikri işittikleri vakıt az daha seni gözleriyle kaydıracaklardı, bir de durmuşlar o her halde bir mecnun diyorlar. Halbuki o halis bir zikirdir bütün ukalâ âlemleri için || Halbuki o âlemler için bir öğüttür. || But it is nothing less than a Message(5634) to all the worlds. * |- Kategori:Kuran-ı Kerim